Forbidden
by Infected Bliss
Summary: A slave and the slave master's daughter. Forbidden. Dangerous. Yet neither could help it, they were in love. To them, that was all that mattered. DxH, DxG, and CxS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**My first DJxHeather story, don't know why but I love these two. Anyway on with the story! :) BTW I got some inspiration from my history class.**

* * *

_Place: Greene Plantation; Jackson Mississippi _

_Time: 3:14 PM; July 15th, 1820 _

_POV: Devon-Joseph(DJ) Cyrus_

* * *

The sun beat down in the clear blue sky, as my back started to become drenched with sweat. Beads of sweat also began forming on my forehead as I worked over Master Greene's crops. I could feel the muscles in my arms growing tired. My name is Devon-Joseph Cyrus, better known as DJ. I was originally born in Africa but I had been captured and made a slave at the age of 19. I was strong and large, perfect for slave owners. Meanwhile I'd been able to help the rest of my family escape, but I never knew what had become of them. The final moments of that day almost three months ago still stuck in my head like glue.

_...Flashback..._

_"Devon-Joseph!" I heard my mama scream as we made our way through the trees. My little sister, Erika falling behind. I picked her up in my arms as the sound of barking dogs got louder catching up behind us. There was a tight space between the trees so close that we had to go in one at a time. I heard the shouts of men who'd came in large ships coming closer. I knew we were out of time._

_"Take Erika! Save yourselves!" I shoved Erika into Mama's arms. She had tears in her eyes._

_"May God protect you baby." Those were the last words I heard her say as she took off with Erika who was looking back at me from over Mama's shoulder waving goodbye. I felt my arms being forced behind my back, ropes tying my wrists together, and I was turned away from the trees and was forced back to the ships, tears filling my eyes._

_...End of Flashback..._

I felt the teardrops once again form in my eyes. Despite my size I was really more of a gentle giant. I wouldn't hurt a fly. For the first couple of months I'd been moved, traded, and bought multiple times before I ended up here at Master Greene's. He was a strict man, about in his early-to-mid 40's. He had wavy black hair and dark black eyes. He had about 18 other slaves besides me. My best friends among them were Tobias and Leshawna, the newest of us. We'd all sit in our cabin, which we shared, and tell stories or sing folk songs that we knew from home. Anyway my Master, Mr. Greene had a wife named Anna and two children, Damien who was about ten and was destined to follow his father's business. He also has a daughter, Heather, who didn't really come out of the house or near the slave houses. I'd never seen her but all I knew was that she was my age.

I heard the horn of Master Greene alerting all of us that we were finished for the day. I looked up to see the sun starting to set. So I started heading back towards the slave cabins. Then out of nowhere I heard a voice, sounding like an angel from Heaven.

"Daddy! Mother said she needs your help inside!" I turned to see the angelic face of Mr. Greene's daughter Heather. She had winter-white skin, long flowy onyx hair, and piercing silver eyes. She was so much more beautiful than I had imagened.

"I'll be right in princess." I walked back towards the cabin to sleep. Lying down in my makeshift bed of straw and a cot I soon fell asleep, the raven haired beauty filling my dreams.

* * *

_Place: Greene Plantation; Jackson Mississippi _

_Time: 7:00 AM July 16th, 1820_

_POV: Heather Greene_

* * *

I awoke the next morning in my soft, bed stuffed with down feathers. My long hair put into a messy bun. My long cotton nightgown brushed against my feet. I could already hear my father calling the slaves out into the fields. I knew not to go near them but yet I couldn't help but be facinated by them. First off, they weren't black, I saw colors like dark chocolate, cinnamon, or light brown. Also they were so much like us, yet they were so different. Though I knew my father would be angered if I even went near them.

The weather seemed beautiful so I quickly got dressed in my lightest clothes and went into the kitchen. Margie, the house slave was helping my mother finish breakfast. I sat down and ate my breakfast of buttered rolls and smoked bacon. Then I rushed out the door towards the lake not far from my home.

_

* * *

_

Place: Greene Plantation; Jackson Mississippi

Time: 8:00 AM July 16th, 1820

POV: DJ Cyrus

* * *

I got to work immediately. I didn't wanna risk getting whipped.

"DJ." I heard Master Greene call me. I walked over.

"Yes, Master Greene?"

"I need you to take these crops down to the water pump and wash them to make sure their clean. Can you do that?" I nodded.

"Good." He handed me the basket and I headed towards the pump just a little bit off the property and started working. Then in the morning silence I heard a voice.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I recognized her angel voice and took off towards it despite my brain telling me, no.

I ran towards the screams to see Heather, in the middle of the small lake, about ready to drown.

"Hel-" She got no further, because at that moment she sunk below the surface. I immediately swam out towards her, the cool water felt great on my shirt-less body and pulled her onto my back. I layed her down gently as I pumped the water from her lungs. She came to life, coughing heavily and breathing heavily as well. Her eyes looked at me with gratitude and surprise.

At that moment her father came up with one of his paid employees. He looked at Heather, then at me, then Heather and then me.

"What did you do to my angel!" He pulled out a whip and I braced myself for the sting. I knew it would be senseless to try to talk to him.

"NO! Daddy stop!" I opened my eyes and looked towards Heather.

"What?" Her father looked at her with pure stupor.

"Father he saved my life. If it hadn't been for him I'd be dead at the bottom of the lake right now!" Mr. Greene looked at her then looked at me.

"This true boy?" I nodded my head.

"Yes sir." He came close to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Then I must thank you, for saving my little angel."

"Welcome sir." We all started back towards the plantation and as we walked I saw Heather staring at me, smiling at me. I made out the words as she mouthed, thank you, to me.

'Your welcome.' I mouthed back. And I went back to my previous duty. Heather filling my thoughts.

* * *

**Sooo? Good? Great? Suckish? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! :D I've been wanting to update so freaking bad! Read & Review! :)**_

* * *

___

POV: Heather Greene

* * *

  
_Time: July 14th 1862 10:30 AM  
__Place: Greene Plantation; Heather's Room_

I sat in my room with a towel wrapped around me. Thinking about earlier. About the slave who'd saved my life. _What was his name again? DJ? Yeah I think that's right._ I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I went towards the window in my room that looked over the fields eventually I spotted him near the center of the field. The sun was beating down on him and the rest of them. I got lost for a moment admirering his muscular build, but I shook the thought from my head knowing what mother would do to me if she saw.

However I did feel a need to be closer to him. But out in the middle of the field where my father's workers could see us? Never, it would be digging my own grave. I thought hard about it, then an idea came to me and I rushed downstairs putting my idea into action.

* * *

_POV: DJ Cyrus _  
_Time: July 14th 1862 10:40 AM _  
_Place: Greene Plantation; Cotton Field_

* * *

I stood working on the crops, Leshawna on my right, and Tobias on my left. The sun was so hot, I could see sweat running down their faces. I would have killed for a drink of water by now.

"DJ!" I perked up as I heard Master Greene's powerful voice shout from the back porch.

"Yes sir?" I shouted back.

"Come here for a minute we need to talk!" I gulped looking at Leshawna and Tobias. They held looks of sympathy for whatever would happen. I quickly dropped my tool and ran over to him. I didn't do anything wrong did I? I prayed that I didn't. Thankfully his face softened as I came up to the porch.

"What is it Master Greene?"

"DJ, my daughter though mature, does need some looking after. After that scene at the lake I want to insure my little girl is safe, got that?" I nodded. "Well it turns out she must have been thinking the same as I was, she asked that you be her personal guard and assistant."

"Really sir?"

"Yes, no more field work for now. Tomorrow morning you start looking after Heather. Go inside, my wife is waiting to show you what to do for now." I nodded and walked to the back door nearly going in.

"Oh and DJ, if you make my angel too upset ever, you will be punished."

"Yes sir." I went into the house where immediately an intoxicating scent of cinnamon filled the room. It smelled amazing then reality sunk in, I would probably never taste it. Walking into the kitchen I saw Mrs. Greene and a thin slave whom I recognized as Penny, Tobias's older sister.

"Ah! There you are DJ. Heather is upstairs right now and she'll tell me when she wants to see you. For now though work on the dishes with Penny here." She said throwing me a rag. I stood beside Penny and Mrs. Greene left.

"Well, DJ what'cha doin' here? Shouldn' you be out in the fields?" Penny's smooth, deep voice pounded in my ears.

"Nope, I'm startin' work as Heather's guard and assistant."

"Assistant? That just sounds like another word for her personal whipping boy." Penny looked over her shoulder to see if anybody was coming. "That girl gets spoiled, she's a lil' brat sometimes."

"Maybe she just seems that way, Penny."

"Whatever helps ya sleep. She may be a brat, but at least you don't have to look after lil' Damien, that man is just like his daddy, he makes Heather look like a saint." I'd never met Damien up close to see how he acts, but as far as I can tell not one of the slaves, or even the paid workers liked him. Well no one except Sarah, his governess, whom rumors said he had a crush on, so he was just nicer to her.

"DJ." Mrs, Greene's loud voice popped in about two minutes later. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Heather is ready for you, she's up in her room, the second door on the left." I nodded and went up the stairs towards Heather's room. I knocked on her white, wooded door.

"You may enter." Her voice sounded through and I went in. Her room it's self was amazing. There was a polished wooden dresser and beside table , a full size mirror in one corner and two comfortable-looking chairs with dark red cushions, a small book shelf filled with books of many different sizes, and a large comfortable bed in the center with feather pillows and a dark red cover matching the chairs.

This made the slave cabin I shared with Tobias, Leshawna, and Penny look even more like a box.

Heather was sitting in one of the chairs with a book in her hands, dressed in a silky dress and her hair in a braid.

"Sit." She commanded pointing to the second chair next to her. I obliged and sat down, the cushion had to have been made with feathers as well. It was only a chair and yet it felt hundreds of times softer than my little cot in the cabin. She looked around and listened, when all seemed quiet she thrust a roll into my hand. I caught the smell of cinnamon again.

"Well, eat! You must be hungry from the field work." That was true. I was starving. I ate it almost within seconds.

"Now DJ as you know, you are now my personal assistant and I will tell you what to do mostly from now on, otherwise, you go by Daddy's rules. Got that?" I nodded. "Good, also I wanted to give you a proper thank you, after all you did save me from certain death."

"It was nothing." I smiled.

"Well I am grateful to you. Now do you know how to read?" She asked.

"No." I never learned, we didn't have a ton of cash back home to get any writing material and here? Forget trying to be taught to read here.

"Well, then we should start now!" She said grabbing another book, some paper, and a quill off the shelf.

"Start what?"

"My teaching you to read dummy!" She said with a bit of a joking manner.

"Do you know what your father would do to me and you he found out?" I said a bit worried.

"Relax, what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But it might hurt me."

"Oh come on!" I sighed, this was as fight I knew I'd never win.

"Alright." Heather smiled.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**REVIEW to find out what happens next :D **

**Peace out peoples.**


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Heather Greene

_Time: July 20th 1862 3:03 PM _  
_Place: Greene Plantation; Heather's Room_

_

* * *

_

For the past week I've been teaching DJ to read. I must say he is certainly a faster learner than I thought he'd be. Daddy still hasn't found out about it, and I intend to keep it that way. DJ can write his name mostly now, except his handwriting is still horrible. A page in our notebook that I've been using for teaching him is filled with nearly unreadible scrawls of his writing. But otherwise he is a great pupil.

I of course had to make DJ perform errands and other duties otherwise mother and father would grow suspicious. Like making him bring me food, or something like that to make sure daddy saw that I was actually making him work. But in truth he was getting off the easiest of all the rest of the slaves.

DJ sat across from me trying to quietly read out loud the sentence I'd written for him to study.

"The wind b-blows ligh-tly th-rough the trees..." He stumbled over a few words.

"Well done, you've been taught well." I said taking pride in myself.

"Thank you ma'am." DJ smiled. I reached over and put my hand over his, showing that I was proud of him. He smiled and slowly put his other hand overtop of mine. His big, soft hand were warm against mine. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the hall and we sprang apart and he stood up pretending as is if nothing had happened at all. My mother stepped through the door a few moments later. Her short hair in a bun.

"Heather, darling?"

"Yes, mother?" I asked.

"Miss Gwendolyn is calling on you, her mother wants you to go into town with her and Duncan."

Gwendolyn, or Gwen as everyone except my mother called her, was the daughter of Miss Diana Lovegood my mother's best female companion. We weren't exactly on the best of terms but she was one of the few girls I grew up with around the town. Duncan was the son of the head of the local law-inforcement Mr. Lawerence Carson, who was close to my father. Both had black hair and blue eyes although Gwen's were nearly a blackish shade of blue and Duncan's had a light teal shade to them. Gwen was extremely pale and had slightly curly hair just half down her back since she started growing it out. Duncan had more color in his skin and his hair was cut short. They were both hopelessly in love with each other.

"Alright mother, should I bring DJ for protection?" My eyes darted to DJ for a moment.

"That'd be wise darling. They are both downstairs waiting for you."

"Tell them I shall be down momentarily."

"Yes dear." The next second she was out the door. I pulled DJ towards the door.

"Come on, best not keep them waiting." I sighed and we went down stairs. Gwen and Duncan stood waiting dressed head to toe in nearly all black except they had a small amount of color in each, midnight-blue in Gwen's dress and Duncan's tie was dark green. They were the only two people I knew who dressed so darkly.

"Ready to go?" I asked them both pairs of eyes landed on DJ.

"Will he be accompaning us today?" Duncan asked, seeing DJ's size compared to him.

"Yes, he shall. He is my guard of sorts."

"I see, shall we head to town?" Gwen spoke up.

"Yes, goodbye mother." I said walking out the door the rest of them on my heals. Gwen's family carriage was outside the house. All of us climbed in, there was even room for DJ to climb in. Duncan and Gwen were like me in a way, they saw slaves as human beings with feelings and emotions. They hated the fact their families owned a few slaves as well. They actually appreatiated the work that they did much like I was beginning to.

We spent most of the day in town just walking around, I knew the REAL reason Gwen's mother had wanted me to go, it was so that Gwen and Duncan wouldn't be alone. She thought it was inappropriate for them to be alone she probably thought they'd go off and do something stupid. Every now and then they stole a kiss or two and walked with Duncan's hand resting on her waist.

Gwen and I went shopping while Duncan and DJ stayed outside waiting for us.

"So Gwen, how are things with Duncan going?"

"Wonderful." She paused looking around. "Can I trust you with a secret?" She whispered. I nodded.

"The truth is Duncan and I are heading north to elope." My eyes widened.

"Really? What about your mother?"

"Mother doesn't know, she never truely liked Duncan anyhow. She wouldn't approve at all if we asked her if we could marry. She still thinks I am too immature to understand what love is. She'd really rather I'd marry Trenton Riley."

"The muscian?"

"That's the one, but I don't love him, I love Duncan."

"Well then, don't worry this secret is safe with me. If you truely love him then follow your heart."

"Thank you Heather, you're being more understanding than usual. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Umm yes."

"Don't lie to me, you're taken with someone too!"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Honestly Heather, I can see it in your eyes, so who is he?" She smirked. I sighed and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"It's...DJ." Her eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled.

"I knew it!" She said, almost proud of herself.

"What? How did you know?"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other in the carriage when you thought Duncan and I weren't looking."

"Please, just don't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

"You keep my secret, I'll keep yours." I smiled looking out the window of the shop where Duncan and DJ stood talking.

* * *

POV: DJ Cyrus  
Time: July 20th, 1862 5:18 PM  
Place: Downtown Jackson

* * *

Duncan and I stood talking while the girls shopped. Duncan seemed like a pretty nice man.

"DJ can I tell you a secret?"

"You can trust me." Duncan leaned in.

"Gwen and I are heading north to elope." I was immediately confused.

"Why head north and elope? Why not just get married down here?" Duncan sighed.

"Because Gwen's mother doesn't approve of me and Gwen together. That woman would rather Gwen marry Trent Riley, he's close to Diana because Trent kisses up to her and she think he's more 'suitable' for Gwen."

"But don't her mother see how much you both love each other?" I asked.

"DJ that is one thing I'll never understand about Gwen's mother, she hasn't really seen how much we care about each other, I don't even believe the woman knows what real love is."

"Well I support you, and I wish ya' both the best of luck and happienss."

"Thanks. Now tell me, you do like Heather?" I froze for a moment.

"She's beautiful but I don't like her." I lied. Duncan smirked.

"You are lying through your teeth man."

"Fine, I do like her, but she probably doesn't feel the same."

"I saw the way she looked at you in the carriage when you thought Gwen and I looked away. She feels the same way you do." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Don't you think it's stupid? Dont'cha think I should be put away for even thinking of her like that?" I asked.

"No, Gwen and I think slavery is wrong. We think of you people as human beings with rights like everyone else. We hate slavery."

"At least someone does." I said. At that moment Heather and Gwen came out of the shop with a couple baskets filled with several different items. I looked up to notice it was getting dark.

"We should probably head home soon it's getting dark." Duncan spoke up. We all headed towards the carriage and climbed in. Darkness fell quickly as we started on the road. In the distance I heard the sound of approaching horses. I looked out the window to see to horseback riders coming up to us fast.

Then one of them rammed into the side of our carriage sending us tumbling over. Gwen and Heather screamed as our horses broke loose and ran off sending the carriage falling to the ground. We all climbed out and the girls screamed again as Duncan and I crawled out. The two men on horse back had grabbed both of the girls and were trying to drag them off.

"Help!" Gwen screamed.

"MMPH!" Heather screamed while the first thug covered her mouth. Duncan and I ran towards them and tore the girls from their arms. Duncan punched the crook who'd had Gwen multiple times. I punched the one who'd had Heather in the jaw and after a couple more hits he fell unconsious. Duncan's crook fell to the ground and pulled out his gun, shooting him in the arm.

"DUNCAN!" Gwen cried. The thug bruised and bloodied ran back to his horse and rode away. Duncan was doubled over in pain. Blood soaking through his sleeve. Gwen rushed over to him first and tore a bit of the hem off of her skirt and tied it around his arm where the bleeding was. Duncan hissed as Gwen tightened the knot.

"We have to get him home now!" I kept Heather close and ran along with Gwen and Duncan towards home.

* * *

**GASP REVIEW! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**At long last: AN UPDATE ON THIS STORY! Thanks for being patient! I love you guys and all your support. I hope you like this Read and Review! :) BTW I KNOW that I totally messed up the year on chapter one I put 1820 instead of 1862 whoops :O**

* * *

_POV: Heather Greene _  
_Time: July 20th, 1862 - 6:32 PM _  
_Place: Greene Plantation_

* * *

Duncan cursed in pain as my mother treated his wound. I explained what had happened to her as she cleaned up the small gash in Duncan's arm. Even though she was wrapped up in her work, I knew she was paying attention as she shook her head every so often letting me know she was actually listening.

"Alright Duncan, you're all done. That should heal really fast." She said as she tied a clean cloth around his arm. "Boys you did a good thing tonight, thank you." Duncan shook his head and went out the door with Gwen before saying goodbye.

"DJ, thank you for looking after my daughter."

"No trouble, Mrs. Greene."

"Goodnight you two," my mother said going up the stairs."I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight mom." As soon as I was positive we were alone I hugged DJ tightly.

"Thanks for saving my life, again." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'd never let anything try to hurt you."

* * *

_POV: DJ Cyrus _  
_Time: July 25th, 1862 - 8:00 PM _  
_Place: Greene Plantation_

* * *

I sat once again in Heather's room reading out of my notebook. My handwriting and reading had greatly improved. My writing was no longer little unintelligible scrawls, but now readible, neat writing. It made me feel pretty good. Heather and I had gotten closer and closer with every passing day. We'd read together, and I'd accompany her on walks with Duncan and Gwen, who we'd both grown a bit closer to.

As for my friends in the slave cabin they were all hyped up. LeShawna had made a run north under the cover of night a few days ago. I'd seen her leave and I'd wished her luck. She said she was hoping that she'd eventually see me up north as well. I told her that maybe someday we'd see each other again. That was the last time I'd seen her since. Thankfully she hasn't been caught yet.

I was out working in the stable feeding Felicity; Mr Greene's trusted horse when Heather walked in.

"Hello DJ."

"Hello." Heather walked right up to me looking me dead in the eye.

"What?" I asked her.

"I've been wanting to do this for days." Before I could ask her what she meant, quickly leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. I didn't kiss back at first, this was forbidden, and it could very well come back to bite me in the butt later but I didn't care as I wrapped my arms around Heather's slender form.

We stood there for who knows how long. We should have been listening, we should've been paying attention, otherwise we would've heard the footsteps coming.

A sharp lash of pain went across my back. It was from Master Greene's whip. I cried out in pain as Heather backed away in shock.

"How DARE you even TOUCH my daughter!" He shouted in anger whipping me hard across the back again.

"Father, please stop!" Heather begged, only to have her mother come in and hold her back from me as her own father pushed her away.

"And YOU! You little harlot! I should've known! What were you thinking!"

"Daddy I love him! Please stop!" Master Greene froze for a moment before giving me another lashing, obviously taking his anger out on me.

"Then you will watch him die at sunrise tomorrow morning."

"NO!" Heather screeched. "Mother, please try to talk some sense into Daddy."

"I'm sorry Heather." Mrs. Greene's face was cold. "It's the only way to get you to learn."

"It's not his fault!"

"Take her to her room dear, DJ will be tied to the big oak tree tonight."

"No! Please!" Heather cried, I said nothing because I knew there was nothing I could do or say to ever make Master Greene change his mind.

"Heather all my workers are off tonight so no one will be guarding DJ, but if I wake tomorrow and see him gone I can hunt you down anywhere, understand!" He shouted surprisinly loud. Heather nodded, tears in her eyes. She was led to her room by her mother. Master Greene led me to the oak tree and began to tie me.

"Pity DJ, you were one of my strongest workers, now I have to get rid of you. I hope this gives you time to think." Master Greene gave the knot on the rope a final tug, before he slapped me hard across the face.

"Scum." He hissed, turning back to go inside.

* * *

_POV: Heather Greene _  
_Time: July 25th, 1862 - 10:08 PM _  
_Place: Greene Plantation; Heather's Room_

* * *

I sat down crying on my bed unable to sleep. I could still picture DJ tied to the tree. He was going to die at sunrise and it was all my fault! I shouldn't have kissed him. If I didn't he'd be safe, sleeping in the slave cottage. Tears continued to flow. A few minutes later, I heard a pecking at my window. Looking out I saw Gwen throwing small stones at the glass. I motioned for her to come to the front door so we could talk.

I quietly crept out of my room and down the steps and let her in. Times like this made me thankful that my family-except me - were all pretty deep sleepers. I let Gwen inside and quickly lit a candle. Her face was drenched in tears and she had a buldging satchel on her shoulder.

"Gwen what's wrong? Why are you here so late?"

"Heather me and Duncan are leaving tonight."

"What! But I thought you were going to wait another week or so to finish preporations and such."

"Well, you see, what happened was-"

* * *

_Flashback Two Hours : Gwen's House_

* * *

"I'll be right back out." Gwen said to Duncan before going inside; her mother Diana was waiting in the living room as was Trent.

"Out late with Duncan again?"

"Yes, sorry mother, we lost track of time."

"Well I am glad you're home now darling, I have some very good news for you." Diana beamed.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"It's been settled, his parents have agreed to it. We've arranged that in two days time, you'll become Mrs. Trenton Riley!" Gwen's face dropped in comeplete horror.

"Yes and may I say, that I can't wait for such a beautiful lady to be my wife." Trent said standing up going next to Gwen. "Goodnight Diana, Gwen." Trent quickly kissed Gwen on the lips before heading out the door. It took all Gwen had not to slap him right there. As soon as Trent was gone her mother spoke up.

"Isn't it exciting dear!"

"NO! No it's not exciting at all, it's horrible!"

"What? What do you mean?" Diana said confused.

"You know damn well what I mean. I don't love Trent mother!"

"Darling, Trenton will make such a good husband; he's well educated, charming, wealthy, and he's such a gentleman. He'll make a much better husband for you than...him."

"Mother, I love Duncan, I will not marry Trent!" Gwen seethed with fury.

"Gwendolyn, even though legally you are a woman, you are still too young to understa-" Gwen cut her off.

I **know **what love is, I **do** understand it, so your definition of it must be different than mine, I won't marry him!"

"Gwendolyn! This conversation is done! You're going to marry Trenton in two days, whether you want to or not." Gwen was speechless. "Goodnight dear, say goodbye to Duncan and clean up for bed." With that Gwen's mother went up the stairs to her room. As soon as the door was shut Gwen ran out the door, crying, right into Duncan's arms. Angrily she told him everything that happened.

"I can't marry Trent, Duncan. I just I _can't_!"

"I won't let that happen Gwen."

"How?"

"We have to head north, tonight..."

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"-so then I told Duncan to get supplies and meet me here." I was in total shock.

"H-How could your own _mother_ do that to you?" Gwen simply shrugged. Just then an idea came to me on how to help DJ.

"Gwen, I won't tell anyone under one condition."

"What?"

"You and Duncan help me free DJ and take us north with you."

"What happened!" She asked. I told her the whole story her eyes growing wide. When I finished she nodded.

"Go upstairs and get some essentials, we all need to leave tonight."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN! I know at this point you all hate Gwen's mom and Heather's parents but hey it's my story and I shall do as I please. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LE GASP! A Update at last on this story, about a day or two later than I promised this would be but hey I've got it up now! Enjoy**

* * *

_POV: Heather Greene _  
_Time: July 25th, 1862 - 11:05 PM _  
_Place: Greene Plantation_

* * *

"Alright girls I'm here. What's the plan?" Duncan whispered as we crept around towards the back yard.

"Do you have your pocket knife?" I asked him. Holding onto the large satchel hanging over my shoulder.

"Always." He said. taking the knife from his bag.

"Good, we'll need it to free DJ." I said leading them quietly past the slave cabins. I looked up ahead, there he was. Tied to the big oak tree near the edge of the property. Sound asleep.

"DJ!" I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Heather? Gwen? Duncan? What are you doing?" He whispered back.

"Freeing you man." Duncan said, "We're all escaping north tonight."

"Oh thank God." DJ said, sighing in relief. Duncan went up an cut the ropes, letting them fall at DJ's feet. I couldn't help but run up and hug him.

"Come on let's get out of here before someone wakes up." I said grabbing DJ's hand. And with that Duncan, Gwen, DJ, and I ran off into the night, through the woods.

* * *

_POV: Gwen Lovegood _  
_Time: July 26th, 1862 - 7:13 AM _  
_Place: The Woods_

* * *

Sunlight streamed into my eyes early the next morning. We all slept in a tree, so we could stay out of sight. My head lied on Duncan's chest, I sat up and stretched from the uncomfortable night's sleep. Off in the distance I heard something; coming closer with every second. My eyes opened wide awake when I understood what it was.

The hounds, _Master Greene's hounds._

"Oh my god, everybody wake up!" Everyone woke up around me, their eyes grew wide at the sound of the dogs. We all quickly jumped down from the tree, grabbing our satchels and ran.

"Quick!" Duncan said pointing up ahead. "Through the creek, the water will hide our smell from them." Nodding, we all followed Duncan through the water. It was higher than we thought, reaching just above our knees. We struggled across the filthy water as the barking grew louder. As we finally crossed the creek, I heard voices following the dogs barking.

Looks like our parents sent out a search party.

Quickly we dashed into the woods again, half-soaked, running until the barking had stopped.

"Do you think we're safe?" DJ asked, panting out of breath.

"I think so." I said.

* * *

_POV: Master Greene _  
_Time: July 26th,1862 - 6:30 AM _  
_Place: Greene Plantation_

* * *

Today's the day. I got up and got dressed, going to Heather's room. I don't really want to do this to her, but she's got to learn some way.

"Heather!" I called, opening the door to her room. She was no where in sight. "Hmm, probably out already to say her last goodbyes to DJ." I mumbled. Going down the stairs I grabbed a quick piece of toast and headed outside. I stopped short when I got a glimpse of the oak tree. The ropes that had restrained DJ the night before were now in a pile on the ground. DJ no where around.

I ran up to the tree, the ropes had been cut. Anger consumed me. Heather. She'd freed him, and apparently run off with him.

"SLAVES, WAKE UP!" I said grabbing the bell I usually used to wake them. They all came filing out, looking tired. "Did any of you see DJ escape last night? If you did tell me now!" I boomed. They looked at the tree, all looking quite shocked. It was useless, none of them had seen anything.

"None of us heard anything master." The house maid Penny said, "we were all fast asleep." Not an ounce of guilt on her face, she wasn't lying.

"Very well, get to your usual work, I've got a search party to gather." They all went off to work while I went inside. My wife greeted me.

"Darling, what's happened?" She asked me pouring a cup of water.

"Heather and DJ are gone, they must have taken off during the night." I said pushing past her.

"What!" She gasped, pressing her hand to her chest,"what do we do?" She asked.

"I'm gathering a search party. I'll be back soon darling." I headed towards the front door only to run into Diana Lovegood.

"Oh dear, Anna, William, have you seen Gwen?" I froze, maybe there was more to the escape.

"I'm sorry Diana, we haven't." Anna said. "Why?"

"Because I woke up this morning to find this!" She said pulling out a letter. Anna took it from her hands. Reading it over.

_"Dear Mother,_

_I am sorry but I simply cannot marry Trent Riley. I do not and never have loved him, I am in love with Duncan Carson. So, going against your wishes, Duncan and I are heading north to elope. I am sorry for leaving you like this, but I must do what my heart tells me. Only Heather and her assitant DJ know of our secret, because I know that anyone else would've told you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Gwen Lovegood - Soon to be Gwen Carson."_

My wife finished reading the letter.

"Well Diana, if you were forcing Gwen to marry Trent then I don't blame her."

"Anna, Trent would've made such a better husband for her than him!"

"And, look what it's cost you, your only little girl is now gone, getting farther away by the moment." Diana didn't respond.

"Well I think I know who helped Heather free DJ now. I am going to get Mr. Carson to help round up a search party." If they've crossed the Mississippi boundry lines, we'll never catch them. I went out the door and towards the Carson household.

* * *

_POV: DJ Cyrus _  
_Time: July 26th, 1862 - 9:14 AM _  
_Place: Along the border of the Mississippi River_

* * *

The sun beat down unforgivingly. It was best to follow the river as far north as possible. Gwen said that it would get us about as far as Kentucky, which was the final state we'd need to pass to be home free. Any other below that and we were still in the south.

The barking of dogs had stopped for a while. No one in sight to see us. Our clothes were nearly dry.

"Don't you think we should stop to eat?" I asked. My stomach growled in response. We'd been walking so long and barely had time to stop for breakfast.

"Yes, I am starving." Gwen nodded. Picking a secure spot in the shade Duncan passed around toast and fruit. Heather and I shared a canteen of water and Duncan and Gwen shared one. We ate and rested in the shade for probably an hour or so, refilling the canteens, our clothes getting fully dried. Then we heard it; dogs and voices, not to far off. The search party. We quickly got up and ran through the trees coming up on a house not far from the river. Gwen and Duncan knocked on the door, while Heather and I looked out for the approaching danger.

"Hello?" I shorter white man, around our ages with brown hair and a small gap in his teeth answered the door.

"Sir you've got to help us and our two friends!" Gwen pleaded. The barking and yelling getting louder with every second.

"Come in!" He said rushing us all inside. Shutting the door behind us he quickly pushed back a rug to reveal a trap door. He opened it. "Get in!" He said, shutting the door and putting the rug over it.

We stayed in the dark for what seemed like eternity. Voices sounded upstairs, the sound of the dogs claws scratching the floor.

"We're looking for a young lady with dark hair, a paler young lady with dark hair, a white black haired male, and a large muscular black man. Have you seen them?" I recognized the voice; one of Master Greene's paid helpers.

"I am so sorry sir but I haven't seen anyone of those descriptions." The brown-haired man said.

"Very well then, come on we need to keep looking." They all exited the house. When all was quiet the man who helped us pulled away the rug and let us out of the cellar.

"Are they gone?" Heather asked, holding onto my arm.

"Yes, and with the dogs inhailing this," he said holding up a rag, that had a strange odor coming from it, "they won't be able to sniff you out for quite awhile." He'd messed up the dogs smelling, that was why they hadn't found us out.

"Thank you so much mister..." Gwen said trailing off.

"Anderson, Cody Anderson."He said shaking our hands. "I was glad to help. Maybe while you wait for it to be safe, you could tell me what you're doing? I'd love to help you in any way."

* * *

**Ahhh for you Codierra fans your chapters are coming up, and it looks like the gang has a new friend. **

**Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again for this story too, I know I am horrible for keeping you all waiting :P Oh well, Read and Review anyways. **

* * *

_POV: DJ Cyrus  
Time: 9:32 AM; July 26th, 1862  
Place: Cody Andersons' Cottage._

* * *

"You would help a bunch of strangers like us?" I asked confused. Cody only smiled.

"Well sure, why not? I saved you from the slave catchers didn't I?" True. "So what happened to you?" He asked with wrapped attention. We each told our portion of the story. We sat there who knows how long telling him everything we could. From Gwen and Duncan eloping, to mine and Heather's escape, up to this point. Cody seemed more interested when we explained the situation with me and Heather. I didn't know why.

"Sooo, you two are together?" He said pointing at Heather and I. Slowly we nodded.

"Great! In that case there's someone I think you should meet." He stood up going to another part of the house. We heard only hushed voices, Cody's and someone else's. Within minutes he came back in the room, with a tall woman with cocoa brown skin and very long slightly darker hair. She was near a full head higher than Cody himself.

"This is Sierra, my maid and secret fiance'." My eyes widened, looks like Heather and I weren't such a unique couple after all.

"Finally, someone who understands us." Heather sighed in relief.

"Yes, Codykins and I see past each other's skin color, we see what's in here." Sierra said joyfully, pointing to her heart. She had a voice that sounded innocent and sweet like a child's. "Where are you all headed?" She asked.

"Well, we're heading north to at least Ohio." Gwen answered.

"Oh no! You don't want to stop there!" Sierra quickly said.

"Why not?"

"Because, haven't you heard talk of the war that's coming? Besides the north may be more free than down here but not enough to let a black and white be together. If you really want to get out of here, you wanna go to Canada."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," Sierra said, "it's where Cody and I were going to head for soon."

"Can you help us?" Duncan asked. Cody smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah, I have a cart out back with other supplies and a large tarp to cover it, it should be big enough to fit you all." I couldn't believe it. This man was willing to help us, people he barely knew. Who would've guessed our luck?

"Thank you so much!" Gwen said.

"No problem, give me your things and I'll put'em on the cart." We quickly handed over our bags and waited as he ran outside. He came back moments later empty handed. "Alright you all will hide out here with me, if anyone comes by you hide in the celler. When it's dark, we can head out."

* * *

_POV: Heather Greene  
Time: 8:45 PM; July 26th, 1862  
Place: Cody Anderson's Cottage._

* * *

"Ugh, I thought the sun would never go down!" I said watching the skies turn dark midnight blue, only the stars shined in the sky. Cody was getting his cart ready, finishing all the last-minute preparations, making sure his two horses were ready. He and Sierra would sit up front until we were safely out of the state's limits while the rest of us hid in the back of the large cart under the tarp with the rest of the supplies.

It was thrilling. Escaping from home with the one I loved, I liked it. I wished now I didn't live so far down south, so that the journey would be much shorter, I wanted to be north in Canada _now. _

The journey throughout the night went smoother than I thought I would've. By what I guess was near three in the morning Cody informed us that we were almost to the Mississippi boundry line and nearly ready to cross into Tennessee. I was over-joyed. Each day closer to freedom.

* * *

_POV: Diana Lovegood  
Time: 12:00 Midnight; July 27th, 1862  
Place: Lovegood Ranch_

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Not even if I tried. Gwen, my only child, my little girl, was _gone._

And it was all my fault.

I should never have tried to force her to marry someone she didn't want to. Just because I never knew love, even with Gwen's father, didn't mean I should try to take away her's. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ That's all I could think.

Trent was disheartened when he found out Gwen had ran off. The Riley's were all shocked. The Carson's were too. But me, I should've seen this coming for a while now.

I might never see her again, I'll never see her get married. I may not even see my own grandchildren! If only I knew where she was, the only clue her letter gave me was; _north_. But that could be anywhere!

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I prayed over and over that I would see her again someday.

I could only imagine what Will and Anna were going through.

* * *

_POV: Anna Greene  
Time: 12:00 Midnight; July 27th, 1862  
Place: Greene's Ranch  
__  
_

* * *

I looked at the clock again, midnight. Now about two whole days since they'd ran off. I was angry, but at the same time I was worried. I wished desperately that Heather would come home, I didn't care about her and DJ now. I just wanted her home.

William was more frusterated than anything else. He and the others were still out searching, I knew it was nearly hopeless. If they were still running away on foot, then there was a chance, but if they had found any help... they were gone. They were probably near the end of the state by now if they were still going.

I knew William missed her, but his anger and shame covered any of it. Damien, barely seemed to notice his sister's absence, as if he didn't really care. Oh he'd been on the search with the rest of them earlier today. Though because of his age, William sent him back home with another member of the search party.

I tried to imagine the four of them. Heather, DJ, Gwen, and Duncan. I wondered where they were now, if they had enough food or water. Or if they would even survive the trip! I quickly shook that thought out of my head, they were all probably fine.

I slowly stood up and went into Heather's room. The abandoned little room made me want to cry. A few of Heather's dresses were missing, a couple of her other little keep sakes too. (As was a bit of food from the pantry.) I sat down on her bed feeling worse than I've ever felt. Then something caught my eye, a little book stuck out from under the bed, bound in leather. I picked it up_; Heather's diary_.

I flipped open to the most recent entry, seeing if there was anything that may help.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know it was incredibly stupid of me to do, but I kissed a slave. DJ. Now he is going to die because of it! I am so unhappy. I wish desperately I could talk mother and daddy out it. But I know it's hopeless. They never listen to me. If I get the chance I **have** to save him, I can't watch him die at sunrise, I just can't! I love him and my parents need to see that. At least Duncan and Gwen will get their happy ending, because I know I sure won't. Hold on, somebody's throwing stones at my window... _

The entry stopped there. Nothing, I sighed hanging my head down. It was pointless. They all surely were long gone by now. I looked down at the little leather book and held it to my cheast. It was all I had left of her now.

* * *

**Short chapter is short! D: I didn't want it to be so short but writer's has hit again! R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of Forbidden, I know I took forever, my laptop sucks and is broken ( no fair...T_T ) and I am saving up for a new one, once I get it I'll update quicker! :) PLUS it's almost SUMMER TIME :D Yayz!**

**BTW does ANYONE know what happened to the DXG stories Elevator and Horror Movies and a Jealous Boyfriend ? I have been looking and I can't find them anywhere! If you find out what happened tell me!**

* * *

_Time: Nearly 3:10 AM, July 27th, 1862  
__Place: Border of Mississippi  
__POV: Heather Greene_

* * *

I felt so tired, but I could not sleep until I was positive we were past the Mississippi border line. Duncan and Gwen had no complications trying to get any sleep, they laid curled up against each other with her head buried against his chest. Cody and Sierra sat up front, I didn't poke my head out from the cover, I was too afraid someone would see and then we would be done for. DJ had just nodded off. How they manage to get any sleep is beyond my comprehension.

"Hello! Who goes there?" A voice unfamiliar to me shouted. Duncan, Gwen, and DJ's eyes flew open. Damn it! We were so close! Please whoever it is don't let them see us.

* * *

_Time: 3:10 AM, July 27th, 1862  
Place: Border of Mississippi  
POV: Cody Anderson_

* * *

"Hello! Who goes there?" No! We were almost home free of Mississippi! We can't be caught now. A stubbled man with wavy black hair followed by a chocolate skined man who was even larger than DJ - and that was saying something - approached. "Sorry sir, but we have to check your cart, thems the rules. Rumors gotten out about some escapees from Jackson." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"Chris McLean. I was hired for border patrol along with my best man here, Hatchet." He nodded towards the giant, threatening figure, he looked large enough to snap me in half. No. He couldn't check the cart! We'd be found out, and we were SO close!

"I assure you gentlemen that there is nothing in my cart but food and my belongings, I'm moving up north."

"Well, if there is nothing to hide then you won't mind if we check." He said heading towards the back. _I had failed them._ Chris pulled back on the tarp and gasped. He shined his lantern on Gwen, Duncan, Heather, and DJ.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" He said.

"Please, Mr. McLean, just let us go please!" Gwen pleaded.

"Sorry, kids, no can do. I've gotta turn you in, it's my job." Chris laughed, almost sadistically and pulled out a gun. "Alrighty you all, get out now and I'll go easy on y-"

What happened next happened so fast I couldn't say a word.

He fell to the ground, unconscious. We'd all been so preoccupied with Chris that we hadn't even seen the large man, Hatchet, come up behind him. A large rock in his hand.

"I'll take the fall for this one you deserve to be free, you kids get outta here!" He said in a hushed voice.

"What about you?" DJ asked.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I've been through worse, now go!"

"But- "

"GO!" He yelled. I cracked whip and the horses picked up their pace. A guy who is big as house is not exactly someone you want to agrue with.

* * *

_Time: 3:13 AM, July 27th, 1862  
Place: Just between Mississippi and Tennessee  
POV: DJ Cyrus_

* * *

As the cart took off I stayed and watched and the rest of the gang hid back under the tarp. Hatchet waved back as he caught my stare. With one swift move he lifted Chris over his shoulder. Somehow, I knew that man was gonna be alright. With Chris unconscious he could escape off on his own like us, or he could convince Chris that something else had knocked him out instead.

But still, _Hatchet saved us_. For what? It wasn't to just be nice, I knew that right off. Very, and mean very few would have the guts to do something like that. I'd seen it in his eyes. He wanted freedom just as bad as we did. Maybe he wanted to give us what he couldn't have, maybe he was just brave...or stupid. Either way if I ever saw him again; I'd make sure I'd remember to thank him.

Heather pulled me back down under the tarp, just as I saw the sign: **Welcome to Tennessee!**

I smiled, we'd made it out, but the journey was far from over.

"Guys, we've made it out of Mississippi. You all go on back to sleep now!" Sierra's high voice piped up from the front seat, telling everyone what I already knew. Duncan and Gwen kissed so to celebrate. Heather threw her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the lips. My smile grew even wider. Within mere minutes we were all ready to doze off again. Finally we had a bit of piece of mind.

* * *

_Time: 9:00 AM, July 27th, 1862  
Place: Greene Ranch, Jackson Mississippi  
POV: Anna Greene_

* * *

William finally came back around one o'clock last night. Nothing, they hadn't found them. I cried so hard last night. It was official, they were gone. They weren't going to catch them at this rate. I was going over to Diana's house in a little bit, it was time to tell her as well. I wasn't looking forward to it. I thought of Heather and DJ out somewhere with Duncan and Gwen. I prayed for their safety.

I wondered how their life would be now that they were on their own. Would they come back in a few years? Would they ever come back? Would I end up having beautiful, mixed grandchildren in a few years? William would probably be horrified by that aspect, but I found myself accepting it more and more. Maybe it was the fact that they'd be Heather's children, maybe that they'd be a part of my family. I knew I'd love them no matter what they were like. I wanted her home so badly.

But I knew that was a wishful little fantasy.

* * *

**Awww, I kinda feel bad for Heather's mom now. She's turning to the good side :) As for William, *shakes head* what am I gonna do with you? Well they've made it so far, but will their luck continue, or will the odds catch up with them? Review to find out o.o**


End file.
